bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheldon Cooper/Gallery - Groups
SWI5.png|What are you in here for? Electric Can Opener Flu.jpg|Sheldon with his colleagues back from the Arctic. Tbbt421.jpg|Sheldon dancing with Amy. Pants Alternative.jpg|Drunk Sheldon singing. CushionSat.jpg|Sheldon with his seat. Lizard-Spockex.jpg|Sheldon with Raj and Howard in the Mars Rover lab. Guit4.jpg|Playing Research Lab. Guit13.jpg|Penny talking to him like he was her child. Bbt112.jpg|Sheldon with Dennis Kim and Eric Gablehauser. Cr1.png|Howard's friends helping him deal with his father's birthday card. Guitarist Amplification.jpg|Sheldon with Penny and Leonard. Tbbt 424.jpg|Sheldon with Penny and Raj. Tbbt202.jpg|Sheldon with the gang (except Penny) are back from Renaissance Fair. 4407deab7fdeb7d30bf.jpg|Sheldon with "nerds" in Season 5. Ram6.jpg|Leslie Winkle vs. Ramona. Sheldonstrike.jpg|Sheldon gets a strike! The-big-bang-theory-Eating at the Table.jpg|Eating at the table. 968394fa401342a7648539.jpg|New genius in town. Bbt-halonight.jpg|Halo night!! ThePsychicVortexr.jpg|At the Caltech mixer picking up girls. BBT Slider4.jpg|The TBBT Justice League awaits the winner announcement. Probe11.jpg|Basket weaving. Zz7.png|Talking about Leonard's commencement address. Zz5.png|Sheldon is worried he'll lose an eye. Zz4.png|Talking about Leonard's high school commencement address. Probe10.jpg|Shopping is something I don't want to do. Probe1.jpg|The girls want to go out for the afternoon. Ice19.png|The girls want to go out. Eq40.png|Amy and Sheldon having their prom picture taken. BBT Slider2.jpg|From the first show opening. Gamma2.jpg|Looking for their cricket. S202.jpg|Howard practicing his baseball pitch. Pitch7.jpg|Our couple relationship is much better than yours. 5116bf7d31256ded213.jpg|Playing a western theme card game. Pants37.png|Penny learns the truth about her diamond. Season5Episode10.jpg|Sheldon looks on as Amy meets Stuart. Hello Wil Wheaton.jpg|Sheldon and his mortal enemy Wil Wheaton. Ex4.jpg|Why don't you come inside and watch the Lakers' game with me? Gag10.jpg|Herding them to the hospital to support Howard. Bh8.jpg|Revenge on Kripke: Elephant toothpaste. Dis6.jpg|Penny sending Sheldon to bed after a long day at Disneyland. Dis4.jpg|Dinner at apartment 4A. BGF5.jpg|Raj, Sheldon and Howard. Nye2.jpg|Leonard, Sheldon, Bill Nye and Professor Proton. Song5.png|The gang backing up Howard doing his anniversary song for Bernadette. BGF3.jpg|Working on his sonic bird array. Pole2.jpg|The guys in their North Pole hut. Pole1.jpg|Working in the Cheesecake Factory freezer. Cof8.jpg|The guys came to take Sheldon back to Pasadena. Zam21.png|Surprise!!! Zam19.png|You told them. Lucy27.jpg|Cleaning out Sheldon's pockets before leaving for Penny's play. Jedu2.jpg|Hanging out in apartment 4A. Bob4.jpg|Visiting with Professor Proton. Bob1.jpg|Professor Proton is coming to our apartment. Skankreflex5.jpg|Weekend paint ball fun! NUX2.jpg|Don't shake my hands! For11.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. Curt4.jpg|Discussing the roommate agreement with lawyer Priya. Ler1.jpg|The guys and MONTE. Lev22.png|Filming the last episode of FWF. Snap4.png|Why didn't you call me? Snap2.png|Driving Sheldon back from Arizona. Snap1.png|Amy is happy that Sheldon cares about her feelings. Slot1.jpg|Penny is jealous that Leonard slept with Doctor Elizabeth Plimpton. Zaz1.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Myth10.jpg|Dr. Gablehauser praising Raj's achievement. Ler5.jpg|The guys and MONTE. Myth9.jpg|Penny waiting on the gang. Myth7.jpg|Hanging out in apartment 4A. Myth1.jpg|Sheldon at the Cheesecake Factory. Nuts7.jpg|Sheldon has Penny specific changes to the roommate agreement. Bh7.jpg|Sheldon taking credit for the prank against Kripke. Date4.jpg|Howard trying to give Sheldon the finger unsuccessfully. Date1.jpg|Penny chaperoning Sheldon's first date with Amy. Fine6.jpg|The guys confronting Kurt over the money he owes Penny. Lot6.jpg|Whoever keeps his hands on the ring longest is the owner. Lot4.jpg|The guys in apartment 4A. Probe14.jpg|Invisible game of Risk. Lot3.jpg|Everybody bend down. Ex8.jpg|Penny facing Stan Lee. Ler4.jpg|Light up the torch. Search6.jpg|Sheldon paces after his WOW stuff was hijacked. Wat3.jpg|Leonard cut his hand. Wat2.jpg|Sheldon butting in on their date. Search2.jpg|Dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. Search1.jpg|Searching the internet looking for Sheldon's virtual stuff. Bit11.jpg|Hanging out with Sheldon and a virtual Amy. Fact1.png|The guys looking for funding. Closet4.jpg|Talking to Sheldon in the laundry room. Z4.jpg|Sheldon in line to get his driver's permit. Pan5.jpg|Sheldon playing his thermin to annoy the app development team. Top7.jpg|Shopping at the comic book store. Top6.jpg|The guys find Penny on her date with Stuart. Top5.jpg|Running into Penny in the hallway. Ein2.jpg|Sheldon serving the guys at the Cheesecake Factory. Boz3.jpg|Sheldon getting ready to head to Bozeman. Alt5.jpg|Tipsy Sheldon working the audience. Top2.jpg|Penny, Sheldon and Leonard shopping at the comic book store. Top11.jpg|Sheldon and Stuart's comic book debate puts Penny to sleep. Top1.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard. Cush1.jpg|Weekend paintball. Pub23.png|In the cafeteria. Skankreflex3.jpg|Sheldon and the rest watch Penny's hemorrhoid commercial. BigBran14.jpg|Playing D D R. Den30.png|To Mrs. Wolowitz. Everybody's mother. BigBran12.jpg|Putting together Penny's media center. Nj13.jpg|Want to call tech support now? Nj12.jpg|You call tech support? Nj8.jpg|What do you do?!? Gor3.jpg|Penny playing with her food in front of Sheldon. Gor2.jpg|Take-out food in apartment 4A. BigBran1.jpg|First time Penny shows up in her uniform. Dump15.jpg|Eating at the Chinese restaurant. Search10.jpg|A quest to deal with Sheldon's thief. Gamma2.jpg|The guys searching for the cricket. Dump12.jpg|Penny enjoys playing Halo. Gilb2.jpg|Looking over the comments of an Internet troll. Gilb11.jpg|The Internet users like L & S's research paper. Dump11.JPG|Halo? No, Penny is going dancing. Dump10.jpg|No person that attractive can be that good at a video game without cheating. Dump7.jpg|So, Halo night? Dump6.jpg|Penny is asleep in Sheldon's spot and "Dr. Who" is on. Dump5.jpg|Trying to get Howard to play Halo. Dump4.jpg|Playing Halo. Dump2.jpg|Penny is good at Halo. Ham11.jpg|Reenacting the Battle of Gettysburg. Lookingring.jpg|Penny showing off her engagement ring. Kindleipadlook.jpg|Looking at Sheldon's old photos. Saywhat.jpg|Getting to know each other. Urn9.png|The lights go out after a tremor. Ham6.jpg|Penny serving them at the Cheesecake factory. Ham5.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory. Batj7.jpg|Penny quizzing the guys on popular culture. Tums19.png|I found the Tums. Yaaay! Tums18.png|Too much to eat. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|The gang playing a card game. Code3.jpg|Leslie insulting Sheldon. Tums21.png|Where are the Tums? Code2.jpg|Sheldon exiled from the apartment; Penny and Leslie have dates. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 4.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and his bully from high school, Jimmy Speckerman. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|At their apartment. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 1.jpg|Penny, Leonard and Sheldon hanging out at the apartment. The Gang.png|Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj. Cut20.png|Sheldon giving away his string theory books. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Sheldon and Amy on their date night at The Cheesecake Factory. The shiny trinket maneuver the guys.jpg|Sheldon is not as amused at Howard's magic trick. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj 2.jpg|Sheldon, Raj, and Howard talk as they play their card game. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj.jpg|Sheldon with Howard and Raj playing a card game. The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|Sheldon and the guys play a card game as Leonard gets ready to go on a date. BigBangAmyKissedAGirl0.jpg|Amy singing "I Kissed A Girl". Mrs Cooper uses reverse psychology on the Shamy.jpg|Sheldon's mother uses reverse psychology to reconcile him and Amy. Penny's haemorroid commercial.jpg|Everyone watches Penny's hemorrhoid commercial. Ste7.jpg|Everyone ends in Spock. Ny14.jpg|Spotting Professor Proton at the pharmacy. Z8.jpg|Sheldon questioning the state written driver's test. Z7.gif|Penny hitting Sheldon with a pillow to simulate an airbag inflating. The shiny trinket maneuver Shamy date and Penny.jpg|Penny with Shamy during their monthly date. S1EP07 - Playing Halo.jpg|Penny playing Halo with the gang. S1EP07 - Playing Halo 2.jpg|Penny blasting stuff while playing Halo with the guys. BBT - Huge pretzel.jpg|Leonard weirded out by Sheldon's 'Fun With Flags' show. BBT - Brobdinaggian desk.jpg|Sheldon's office. S5EP15 - Sheldon, Penny and leonard.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and Penny during blackout. The friendship contraction leonard invokes Clause 209.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. Bath item gift hypothesis 2.jpg|Sheldon, Howard and Raj. The werewolf transformation sheldon, leonard and penny.jpg|Leonard, Penny and Sheldon. The guys enter the office.png|The gang at Caltech. The werewolf transformation Sheldon asleep at Amy's apartment.jpg|Sheldon asleep on Amy's couch. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner 2.jpg|Howard has news from NASA. Raid9.jpg|Looking for flaws in Amy's favorite comic strip. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang eating dinner. The weekend vortex howard, amy and sheldon.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and Howard. The weekend vortex leonard, howard and sheldon.jpg|At the comic book store. The weekend vortex leonard, penny and sheldon.jpg|In Penny's apartment. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|The gang hanging out at L&S's apartment. Fuzzy7.jpg|Playing Jenga in the living room. Fuzzy5.jpg|Group dancing class. Fuzzy16.jpg|Playing games. Bob3.jpg|Mr. Newhart's standing ovation. The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|Weekend "Star Trek" gaming marathon. Probe12.jpg|Waiting while the girls shop. Zaz16.jpg|Mary Cooper talking things over with Sheldon and Amy. Zaz12.jpg|Amy insisting her field of study is better. The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|A weekend of Star Wars online gaming!! The weekend vortex sheldon.jpg|Sheldon at the comic book store. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|Gang during a "Star Wars" gaming marathon. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Open them? No. Mint in box. The Transporter Malfunction - Sheldon, Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny buys them "Star Trek" collectibles for all the meals they bought her. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|The guys hanging out at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Sheldon's way of saying 'thank you'.jpg|Thanks, Penny! The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Hanging out at the apartment. The stag convergence wheaton, leonard, and sheldon.jpg|Wil Wheaton at Howard's bachelor party. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|Howard's bachelor party. Soft23.png|Raj explaining how he is running his team. TBBT-s08e13-06.jpg|Sheldon listening to loud noises. Rad4.png|Why don't you call tech support? Vic13.jpg|Discussing Christmas Eve dinner. Rad3.png|Rogue helicopter. The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|Howard's bachelor party. TO40.png|Really good. TO35.png|You still haven't picked out a date. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. BFP7.jpg|Opening photo from the pilot. Clos1.jpg|Hanging out in Apartment 4A. SWI4.png|He's right about the Imperial officer's pay grade scale. Curt10.jpg|Sheldon vs. Priya. Curt1.jpg|Sheldon finds Leonard and Priya in the shower. BFP6.jpg|Howard, Sheldon, Raj and Leonard. A37.jpg|Their new neighbor, Penny. A23.jpg|Doing magic tricks. A21.jpg|Get your women in line! A14.jpg|Talking to Shel-bot. A13.jpg|Increasing security. A9.jpg|Stuck in the closet. A7.jpg|Cricket book. Vic3.jpg|Amy's gift to Sheldon. Vic1.jpg|I love it. Vic9.jpg|You win!! Vic1.jpg|Amy loved her gift. Clean4.png|Talking about Christmas night. A5.jpg|Wii bowling. A3.jpg|The fake bowling team. A2.jpg|Spying on Lenny. Sheldon vs Raj.jpg|Sheldon dazzling Raj's date. Raj talking to his parents.jpg|The guys at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Penny practices bartending.jpg|The gang are shocked that Raj was talking to Penny. Group photo.jpg|Raj speaks to Penny! The stag convergence Sheldon's drinking.jpg|Howard's bachelor party. Hop4.jpg|Sheldon gets Lalita's interest. Hop2.jpg|Lalita is flattered by Sheldon's comments. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Comic book store visit. Sp7.jpg|Leonard telling his friends how stupid their argument is. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The gang together.jpg|Team Leonard! S5EP03 - Penny talks to the gang.jpg|The gang at Sheldon/Leonard's apartment. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Leonard and Raj.jpg|Talking to Howard on the International Space Station. The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Amy and Stuart.jpg|Shamy at the movies. Tenure4.jpg|A tenured position is opening up. Tenure1.jpg|Lunch at Caltech. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|The gang at the movies. TBBT 6x03 The gang and Alex.jpg|The gang in the cafeteria with Sheldon's new cute graduate assistant. Time5.jpg|It came bigger than they thought. Time3.jpg|Time machine eBay auction. Spell13.jpg|Dungeons and Dragons! Dungeons and Dragons! Dungeons and Dragons! SWI15.png|They guys are held in detention. Spell14.jpg|The guys playing Dungeons and Dragons. Spell15.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons Las Vegas style. Zombie8.jpg|Discussing the intimacy test. Batj4.jpg|Practicing for the Physics bowl. Spell16.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons. Spell17.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons together. Wat1.jpg|Stephanie and Leonard. Fin6.jpg|Leonard's going away party. Qw28.png|Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur.... Qw27.png|Are you trying to trick me? Qw26.png|Putting a tired Sheldon to bed. Fin5.jpg|Dinner in apartment 4A. Hof2.jpg|ta...da...TA-DA!! Reacting to the 2001 movie theme. Car7.jpg|Sheldon learning to drive. Nut2.jpg|Getting the guys to help with Leonard's birthday party. Bath16.jpg|Sheldon's over-appreciation for Penny's present. Bath18.jpg|A Sheldon hug. Sarcasm.jpg|Penny is mad at Sheldon for cleaning her apartment. Fetch6.jpg|Hairy nerds back from the North Pole. Mini8.jpg|Raj's project group. Mini7.jpg|Everybody's opinion is going to be respected. Mini6.jpg|Leonard and Raj asking the others to join the project Mono4.jpg|The gang on their North Pole expedition. New15.jpg|Meat loaf stuck to the ceiling. Hooker10.jpg|Alicia looking for a ride to her audition. Hooker9.jpg|Dinner after her girl-fight with Alicia. Tm3.png|Penny needs to get downstairs to get to work. Tm2.jpg|Leonard and his time machine. Tm1.jpg|Threatening Leonard not to open a collectible package. Jer4.jpg|Showing Dennis Kim around Caltech. Jer2.jpg|Dinner in 4A. Jer1.png|Reception for Dennis Kim. Train6.jpg|Summer Glau and the guys. Rob2.png|The guys with their robot MONTE. Loben6.jpg|Penny telling them about her part in "Rent". Mar9.jpg|Raj and Sheldon picking up graduate students. Mar2.jpg|Jamming all together. Gg3.jpg|Beverly in the apartment. Gg10.jpg|Watching a Christmas special. Gg1.jpg|Adding Isaac Newton to the Christmas tree. Ven2.jpg|Planning his revenge. Ccc1.jpg|Treating Sheldon like their child. Can3.jpg|He tasks me! Goth7.jpg|I'll take this in the hall. Goth5.jpg|Looking for Goth chicks. Si8.jpg|Penny acting strange even to Sheldon. Goth13.jpg|In the apartment. Goth12.jpg|You're my little humongous. Eat4.jpg|Howard's schwannstucker is stuck in a robot arm. Eat1.jpg|Sheldon's first date. Lert11.jpg|Arguing about roommate arrangements. Amy11.jpg|Care for a beverage? Amy9.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the moon without blowing it up. Amy5.jpg|We have a date for you. Past7.jpg|The new couch. NG2.jpg|Star Trek: The Next Generation costumes. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meets Raj and Howard. Nov12.jpg|Toasting Sheldon's father. ConImp2.jpg|Game playing time. Past20.jpg|Homemade rocket fuel. Past10.jpg|The elevator destruction. Gre8.jpg|Meeting Dr. Plimpton. Gre4.jpg|Penny is jealous about Leonard sleeping with Elizabeth. Gre3.jpg|Leonard meets Elizabeth. Hop13.jpg|Penny has spiked Sheldon's drink. Redy.jpg|I'm ready!!! Tenure9.jpg|The late professor's memorial service. Amy11.jpg|Raj and Howard watching the Shamy begin. Amy8.jpg|Shooting a laser at the moon. Hs17.png|Oh, I can see myself. Rip9.jpg|To Mrs. Wolowitz. Rip8.jpg|Both girls are mad at Sheldon. Hs15.png|Rogue helicopter attack. Hs11.png|Can you make it blow smoke again? Hs2.png|He can fix anything that doesn't come from a Russian man's colon. 744805945.JPEG|Season 7 cast. Work7.jpg|The guys in Sheldon and Leonard's place. Amy6.jpg|Shooting a laser at the moon. Hs1.png|What are you doing? Cof3.jpg|Leonard explaining what they did to Sheldon's data. Cof2.jpg|Returning from the North Pole after three months. 43f.jpg|At Caltech with Raj and Howard. Inde1.jpg|Discussing the right men for his sister Missy. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meets Raj and Howard. Act1.jpg|At L&S's apartment. Love7.png|Penny!!!!!!! Love5.jpg|Disgruntled scientist panel. Rr4.jpg|At the Caltech lunch room. Love10.jpg|Lead car heading to San Francisco. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip briefing. Jp4.jpg|Comic book store New Year's Eve party. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.41.19 PM.png|Holiday Dungeons and Dragons game. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks. Jp12.jpg|An unhappy Wonder Woman. Jp1.jpg|The gang's JLA team won! Scav8.jpg|Raj, game master extraordinary!! Scav7.jpg|Finding a clue in the comic book store. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this..... Zaz2.jpg|Mother Cooper meets his cats. Scav3.jpg|Planning the group scavenger hunt. NY4.jpg|Sheldon seeking advice from the ladies. Fig47.png|Merry Christmas, Sheldon. Fig45.png|Amy loves her present. Fig42.png|The next game is..... Fig34.png|They're perfect. Fig33.png|I got you the perfect present. Fig26.png|Christmas dinner at Amy's. Foci6.jpg|Debating the time travelling timeline from BTTF II. Foci5.jpg|Discussing BTTF II. Foci4.jpg|Not working on something innovative during their physics retreat. Foci2.jpg|Working on something innovative during their physics retreat. Foci1.jpg|The girls have distracted us from pure science. Snap32.png|At the LA Angels baseball game. S86.jpg|Leonard has a goat bite. Snap28.png|At the LA Angels stadium. Snap23.png|Heading out on a double date. JR7.jpg|Checking on Sheldon's class. JR6.jpg|Those that were teacher's pets. JR5.jpg|Checking Sheldon's vulva. JR4.jpg|You reported me to Personnel? JR3.jpg|Howard up against Sheldon. JR1.jpg|Celebrating being geniuses!! S223.jpg|The best place to read comic books. S218.jpg|We should invest in the comic book store. S215.jpg|In 4A. S214.jpg|Emily meets L&P. S211.jpg|Shamy is best!! S209.jpg|Actors rehearsing the baseball stadium scene. Snap18.png|Sheldon has no students. Ng8.jpg|Posing in "Star Trek" costumes. Jones9.jpg|Sheldon steals the Raiders movie film. Ng3.jpg|Entering the diner and getting stared at. Jones7.png|The line must be drawn here! Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.37.07 PM.png|Holiday Dungeons and Dragons game. Jones6.jpg|Penny's phone prank. Amy11.jpg|Raj and Sheldon looking over this match. Past7.jpg|Sheldon looking over the new couch. Kurt23.jpg|Confronting Penny's ex-boyfriend Kurt. NP13.jpg|At the comic book store. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meeting Raj and Howard. Gre8.jpg|Sheldon presents Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.42.16 PM.png|Geeks playing Jingle Bells. Lob1.jpg|Penny is doing the musical "Rent". 381013.jpg|Sheldon gets the gang called in front of Human Relations. Gre11.jpg|Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|Dinner at Leonard and Sheldon's. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.39.08 PM.png|Holiday Dungeons and Dragons game. Gre10.jpg|Dr. Elizabeth Plimpton at Caltech. Ng2.jpg|My Mother arranged for a rental car. 381016.jpg|Sheldon and his council of ladies. Bowl3.jpg|Praise Jesus! Ng4.jpg|After their "trek" through the desert. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.33.01 PM.png|Playing Jingle Bells to lower the drawbridge. Lob3.jpg|Penny, Leonard and Sheldon in the lobby. Pants36.png|Leonard jealous that Sheldon gets all the discussion. Ny4.jpg|Nye is the new Proton in town. Ny2.jpg|Hanging out with Professor Proton. Ny1.jpg|The Science Guys. Raid5.jpg|Reading Pride and Prejudice in the cafeteria. Inde5.jpg|Sheldon introducing his twin sister. Kurt07.jpg|Getting back Penny's TV. Mate5.jpg|Howard had a fight with Bernadette. Lert8.jpg|Sheldon wants Leonard to move back in. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao6 250.jpg|Sheldon explaining his lie about Shamy's sex life. ConImp6.jpg|Sheldon telling school girls about science careers. BigBran5.jpg|Assembling Penny's media center. A62.jpg|The theater is full nerds. To117.png|Congratulations. Now get out of my spot. TO113.png|Trying to not talk about a wedding date. S208.jpg|Shamy and Lenny on a double date. A60.jpg|Elephant toothpaste. A57.jpg|Discussions bordering on child stalking. A43.jpg|Comic book debate put her to sleep. A42.jpg|Take-out dinner. Fwa1.jpg|Fwag vs. fwag. Bsa.jpg|Fwag vs. fwag. Scav13.jpg|Two teams looking for clues in the laundry room. Lert15.jpg|Amy wants to move in with Sheldon. Ng7.jpg|Hitchhiking in the desert. ConImp1.jpg|Playing games in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment. Monster9.jpg|Discussing Raj at the comic book store. ConImp5.jpg|Howard talking about being an astronaut. FI42.png|Leonard we have to let him go. You can't protect him forever. FI44.png|Good luck, buddy. Penny tearing. Gore11.jpg|Raj introducing Sheldon to Emily. Gore13.jpg|Emily shows up with a date. Bye21.jpg|The guys admiring the girls' Death Star cake. Tu16.png|Taking Sheldon and Howard to the airport. Bye14.jpg|Planning "Star Wars"' Day. Bye15.jpg|Howard, Sheldon and Raj. Den2.png|Twank you for helwping me Zombie11.jpg|Let's find some homeless people. Pants11.png|Very nice to meet you. Pants10.png|Introducing his mother. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao5 1280.jpg|Sheldon is looking for a new course of study after quitting string theory. Thur4.jpg|Penny drags Sheldon to a psychic. Tums20.png|Too many leftovers. Thur1.jpg|Penny and Sheldon at a psychic. Pants58.png|Penny joins the group. App6.jpg|Shelodn and Raj about to descend into the steam pipe tunnels. Guit6.jpg|Hiding at the comic book store. Opt1.jpg|Amy irritating Sheldon by rubbing a balloon. Cut5.png|Kripke taunting Sheldon. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao7 1280.jpg|Heading out to look for a new restaurant. Cut9.png|Amy's reaction to Sheldon's haircut from Penny. Cut20.png|Sheldon giving away his string theory books. Unaired11.jpg|Leonard. Gilda and Sheldon in the unaired pilot. Unaired8.jpg|Katie, Sheldon and Leonard in the unaired pilot. Unaired7.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard selling genius sperm for dinner. Jedu1.jpg|Dr. Gablehauser introduces kid genius Dennis Kim. Pfp2.jpg|Investigating Leonard's good night kiss. Pack11.jpg|A very confused Leonard. Grew6.jpg|Watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Topo5.jpg|Spock on an away mission on a medieval-like world. Can5.jpg|Sheldon vs. Captain Sweatpants. Em6.jpg|The gang having lunch together. TO12.png|I'm tapped out. TO6.png|Leonard made the dinner. Tue9.png|Playing a board game. Em4.jpg|Dinner together. Em2.jpg|Kripke taunting Sheldon. Unaired4.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and Gilda. Unaired36.jpg|Katie found by Sheldon and Leonard in the unaired pilot. Unaired35.png|Katie found by Sheldon and Leonard. Unaired33.png|Katie takes the nerds to a bar. FT2.jpg|Discussing Howard and Sheldon's relationship. Unaired20.gif|Dancing nerds. Unaired2.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard find homeless Katie on the curb in the unaired pilot. Unaired16.jpg|Katie and nerds out drinking. Din6.jpg|The gang having real dinner around in the living room. Val5.png|Dinner in a vintage dining car. FT11.jpg|Discussing Howard and Sheldon's relationship. Val7.png|Valentine's Day dinner with the Wolowitz's. Step10.jpg|Leonard trying to explain Penny to Stephanie. FT9.jpg|Discussing Howard and Sheldon's relationship. FT8.jpg|Discussing Howard and Sheldon's relationship. James6.jpg|James Earl Jones, Sheldon and Carrie Fisher. Xcvbn5.jpg|Howard hitting on Ramona. Loco3.jpg|Discussing their Valentine's Day weekend plans. Job12.jpg|The gang watching Penny on NCIS. Disc10.jpg|Sheldon is mad at Leonard for disproving his discovery. Disc1.jpg|Raj giving Amy unwanted relationship advice. Trains23.jpg|Wil can't blow the train whistle. Discovery1.png|Sheldon being interviewed on NPR Science Friday. Disc13.jpg|Kripke laughing at Sheldon. MrsZack8.png|Swat!! Isn't she great? TBBT-s08e13-10.jpg|Hang in there, Richard Feynman. Nov5.jpg|Penny finds out that she was accidentally married. MrsZack6.png|Swat!! Isn't she great? MrsZack2.png|Sheldon still feels like a slave. Job9.jpg|The guys all texting during dinner. Disc11.jpg|Leonard and an uninvited Sheldon on NPR. Job7.jpg|The last time that Penny waits on them at the Cheesecake Factory. CE3.jpg|Penny and Amy skiing. OR2.jpg|Penny doesn't think that Leonard supports her. MrsZack1.png|Showing up at Wolowitzs' for Thanksgiving. Disc7.jpg|Wil visits Sheldon to help him through his unwanted fame. Conc6.jpg|The guys ordering Comic-Con tickets. Rip1.jpg|Amy helped Kripke. Asd7.png|The guys getting positive feedback on their paper. Conc5.jpg|Ordering Comic-Con tickets. GirlScouts.jpg|Girls getting in the apartment building. React1.jpg|Sheldon is quarantined, but still plays cards with the guys. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.41.52 PM.png|Bernadette teasing the geeks. 123.png|Riding in the pilot episode. Ng5.jpg|We're living a "Star Trek" fantasy. Closet1.jpg|Sheldon Cooper - Closet planner. ClosetLast.jpg|Formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. Dance6.png|Sheldon, have you ever been kissed by a girl? Dance4.jpg|At the Cheesecake factory. Herb2.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. Prom2.jpg|Talking about the girls' prom party. Creep5.jpg|Nerd sports. Creep4.jpg|Oh, really! CRP5.png|Having the game of his life! CRP38.png|Nerd heaven. CRP30.png|The girls to the rescue! CRP29.png|They have both made moves on Penny and are still having dinner with us. CRP24.png|Sheldon serving a hot beverage to an upset Dr. Lorvis. CRP21.png|Sheldon in heaven. CRP18.png|The Doctor's nerdish memorabilia. H&B1.jpg|The Wolowitz's rooftop wedding. Ng1.jpg|Tired and wanting to go home. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|The gang sharing a meal. Ab7.jpg|Howard is fooling Sheldon. Ng6.jpg|On their "trek" through the desert. Work8.jpg|The guys having dinner together. Lv11.png|Howard is going to fix it. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Seasons 6 & 7 opening credit photo. Spell7.jpg|Penny casting a spell on Sheldon and Amy to "do it" in the game. Aha2.png|Ah-ha!! Leonard?? Ab6.jpg|Penny knows how Howard performed the magic trick. Ab5.jpg|Trying to perform Howard's trick. S6EP05 - Guys' apartment.jpg|The gang at the apartment. S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode 2.png|Wil Wheaton on "Fun with Flags". Sp6.jpg|Sheldon complaining to Leonard. Nov4.jpg|Sheldon feels like a slave being dragged to dinner. 304px-Cast 7.jpg|The TBBT cast - season 6. Ghj10.jpg|Keep your women in line!! S6EP07 - Fun with flags episode.png|Amy filming the "Star Trek" "Fun with Flags". Work2.jpg|Sheldon messing up Howard's explanation to his wife. Rr9.jpg|Sheldon telling everyone to stop celebrating his achievement. MM2.jpg|Sheldon wants Amy to make a decision. Shenny!!.png|A dream. KL6.png|The gang watching the Lenny wedding. Pic11.jpg|Sheldon has a wedding present. Pic6.jpg|Trying to make Amy jealous. Pic2.jpg|Discussing their marriage. Batch12.jpg|Raj and Howard arrive to kidnap Leonard. Batch11.jpg|Working on the flat tire. Batch10.jpg|Sheldon using his weight. Batch9.jpg|Catching up or weekends. Batch8.jpg|Trying to figure it out. Batch7.jpg|Working on the flat tire. Walking.png|Amy walking out on Sheldon. Dr12.png|Hot, sexy and "dream"y kiss. Dr10.png|Sheldon saving Leonard's marriage. Dr8.png|What? Dr2.png|Penny joins them. Sf30.png|Wedding present. Sf10.png|This is yours. 2003.MT2.jpeg|Sheldon reverts back to 2003. Percussive Shock2.jpg|Working on the flat tire. On the way to Mexico..jpg|Mexico! Corr21.png|Comparing their weekends. Corr19.png|Watching Feynmans' van burn. Corr17.png|Apply a little heat. Corr2.png|Sheldon is not happy. 0304.jpg|Sheldon goes back to 2003. 0301.jpg|Dealing with Leonard leaving. Past15.png|Watching the band play. Past12.png|Returning from the container store. App13.1.png|This is harder than I thought. App12.png|Ending the roommate agreement. Tj20.png |Raj and Howard playing at the comic book store. Tj19.png|Raj and Howard playing at the comic book store. Tj17.png|Raj and Howard playing at the comic book store. Tj7.png|Apartment 4A rebooted to 2003. Pim8.jpg|Fencing is a serious sport. Pim7.jpg|Advance! Pim6.jpg|Touche! Pim5.jpg|This is not Staw Wahrs. Pim3.jpg|I challenge you to a duel...in there years...after you teach me. Pim11.jpg|Howard's mileage cheating machine. Pim10.jpg|Discussing which sport they want to take up. H3.jpg|Buying liquid helium on the black market. Fenc9.png|Advancing like the Rockettes. Fenc5.png|Picking him up for lunch. Fenc54.png|Dueling behind their instructor. HS39.png|Do you have a business card? HS13.png|Sheldon and his Uncle Harvey. HS9.png|Running back with the tank. HS8.png|They have the money. HS7.png|Still discussing alliteration. HS1.png|Hanging out with their connection. HS47.png|Sheldon and his Uncle Harvey (Helium Tank). AN9.jpg|Showing Amy's engagement ring. AN8.jpg|An engagement ring. What??? AN7.jpg|The Nimby signature that Penny got for him. AN2.jpg|Sheldon meets Adam Nimoy. Doc25.png|Penny wants to know what else is in there. Doc18.png|Getting out his napkin signed by Leonard Nimoy. 908 (8).jpg|Howard, Raj and Sheldon finding him a new mate. 908 (6).jpg|Putting together a puzzle path to find Sheldon's contact info. 908 (3).jpg|Howard and Raj found Amy for him. 908 (2).jpg|The Hofstadters thought Sheldon would be heart-broken. 908 (1).jpg|Sheldon is not upset about Amy and is moving on. Ash28.png|Putting Sheldon's ad online. MD6.png|Raj and Howard helping Sheldon find a new mate. MD1.png|Sheldon wants the guys to find his next girlfriend. Plat6.jpg|Talking about their Thanksgiving's Day plans. ER2.jpg|Tune bugging Sheldon. BD9.jpg|Working on their Star Wars tickets. Kiss her you brilliant fool.jpg|Kiss her you brilliant fool! Amy kicks door closed on Dave.jpg|Amy shuts the door. I_could_use_your_assistance.jpg|I could use your assistance. Happy_Sheldon_and_Amy_back_together.jpg|Dinner. Bet38.png|The WOW thing. Bet37.png|Let's review your options. Bet8.png|Penny and Leonard are glad that Shamy is back together. Bet6.png|Sheldon asking you know who for help. Bet5.png|Leonard announces that the Star Wars ticket sale started. Iss7.png|Penny getting home. Iss41.png|Discussing naming their asteroid find. teo7.jpeg|Apologizing to Raj and Emily. teo8.jpeg|Apologizing to Stuart. teo9.jpeg|Sheldon apologizing to Leonard. teo5.jpeg|You made Emily cry. teo2.jpeg|Discussing the Sheldon Apology Tour. Bu19 (1).png|I'm much better now. Bu5.png|Rejecting Bernadette's care package. Bu65 (1).png|You made Emily cry. Bu59 (2).png|Sheldon to apologizing Raj and Emily. Bu51 (2).png|Surprise!! Bu45 (2).png|Sheldon analyzing his apologizing. Bu19 (1).png|I feel much better. MMM8.jpg|I've been working on this work-in-progress for five years. MMM7.jpg|Amy gets to meet Sheldon's Meemaw. MMM6.jpg|Meemaw came to size up Amy. MMM1.jpg|That's what Meemaw smells like. Rab12.jpg|Discussing their Valentine's Day plans. Fe38.png|Excited to have Amy meet Meemaw. Fe9.png|Proudly escorting her home. Fe8.png|Leonard gets to meet her. Fe6.png|Meemaw arrives. Fe4.png|At the airport picking up his grandmother. Fe3.png|Getting a letter from his Meemaw. Fe1.png|Checking on his mail. Fe50.png|Everyone has to like everyone. Fe48.png|I can't do that. Fe43.png|Penny leaving so that she won't have to discuss knowing about the ring with Amy. VV1.png|Talking about loneliness with the call in guests. VV2.png|Cleaning up is not young and fun! VV3.png|Cleaning up is not young and fun! VV4.png|To a successful "Fun with Flags" episode and a lovely Valentine's Day. VV5.png|We are young and fun! VV6.png|Happy Valentine's Day!!!! Pn28.png|Toasting Howard and his tight pants. Pn15.png|Announcing that Howard is going to be a father. Pn58.png|The gang watching karaoke. Pn56.png|Sheldon saluting Amy's performance. Pn49.png|Watching Leonard and Raj. Pn40.png|Checking the Internet to find anyone else who had their idea. Pos11.jpg|A baby will change everything. Pos9.jpg|Congratulating Howard being a father. Pos8.jpg|Honoring the father-to-be. Pos7.jpg|I can't raise a kid. Pos6.jpg|Talking about those little cocktail umbrellas. Pos3.jpg|To the new father. Pos1.jpg|Those inventor can use the little umbrella to cover part of their kids' heads. Hqdefault_(3).jpg"Sheldon and Leonard. 107807_D0099b.jpg|Listening to Howard's problems about becoming a father. 212.jpg|Birthday cake. 211.jpg|Fans of each other. 210.jpg|You're my brother. 207.jpg|Adam West? 206.jpg|Happy Birthday, Sheldon! BA60.png|Beverly toasting Sheldon. BA55.png|Amy toasting Sheldon. BA38.png|Sheldon panics. BA33.png|Happy Birthday, Sheldon! BA104.png|Blowing out the candles. BA102.png|Birthday cake. BA101.png|Hawking singing to Sheldon. BA94.png|Birthday cake. BA89.png|Happy Birthday to You! BA88.png|Happy Birthday to You! BA87.png|Birthday cake. BA64.png|Raj quoting Gandhi. BA55.png|Amy toasting the love of her life. Trc12.jpg|Talking to the patent attorney about their invention. Trc11.jpg|Sheldon wears a bow tie to make a good impression. Trc10.jpg|What about a plaque? Trc5.jpg|Bernadette wonders why Howard is signing a contract with Sheldon. Trc4.jpg|Sheldon's contract. App.png|Promo photo. Kt31.png|Why are you wearing a bow tie? KT29.png|Get him! Kt19.png|The guys are trying to get around the university's patent rules. Kt18.png|How to give Howard a share. Rt22.png|Reviewing Sheldon's addendum. Rt11.png|Amy wondering what is going on between Howard and Bernie in the hallway. Rt7.png|Amy smiling at Sheldon's joke. vi11.jpg|Let's go to the meeting. I learned the pledge vi8.jpg|Amy doesn't like the Relationship Agreement meetings. vi2.jpg|Stuart is mad at Howard. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -1.jpg|What to do on a rainy day in the woods? bg42.png|You realize I make more money than you. bg43.png|Penny storming out. bg18.png|Driving to the woods. gt10.png|With that attitude... gt28.png|Sheldon we'll watch in my apartment. gt45.png|The other group gt53.png|Hospital waiting room. VIN6.png|Star Wars toast - I has a Dark Side. VIN1.png|Ready to start it up. VIN2.png|Testing their invention. Fer1.jpg|Dinner together. LS24.jpg|Talking about the special movie showing. LS18.jpg|Sheldon versus the line cutter. LS9.jpg|Stuart was paid to yell at Sheldon by Amy. LS7.jpg|In the movie line. LS6.jpg|Sheldon giving a hurried apology to Amy. tt1.png|I won a night of wine tasting from work. tt5.png|Dinner. tt15.png|Ready to test their invention. tt42.png|Are you two married? Tcc-21.jpg|Tension is high. Tcc-22.jpg|Her ex is coming. Tcc-23.jpg|Nothing to say Tcc-17.jpg|Now I see the tension. Tcc-5.jpg|Leonard and company arrive. Tcc-1.jpg|Mary and the kids at the pre-wedding dinner. Tcc-2.jpg|Beverly and Alfred uncomfortable together. fl7.png|Leonard comes in the morning. fl13.png|At the comic book store. fl16.png|Stuart hears that people can be paid for personal services. fl23.png|The movie line. fl38.png|Hello, Beverly. fl41.png|Telling everyone farewell since he has a cab downstairs. fl46.png|Someone at the back of the line isn't getting in. fl55.png|Sheldon's points on line etiquette. End2.png|Alfred's toast to the couple. End3.png|Beverly is back. rv17.png|I invited my mother to the wedding. rv26.png|Shamy picked up Mary Cooper. rv28.png|Amy cuts off Sheldon when he tries to correct her. rv31.png|The tension is high. rv33.png|We're good. rv42.png|Icy silence. rv43.png|Amy grabs a chip and makes a noise. rv46.png|Penny goes to hug Alfred. rv47.png|Introduced to Mary Cooper. rv48.png|Introduced to Mary Cooper. rv53.png|We're doing this for you, so let's be civil. rv61.png|Taking Alfred and Mary to dinner. rv81.png|Toasting Penny. rv84.png|Alfred toasting the couple. rv85.png|Remember what the good books says. Fam1.jpg|Portrait. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-22.jpg|I love you. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-13.jpg|After ceremony congratulations. (Not in final episode edit.) 10.01 tbbt-tcc-7.jpg|Everybody is "good". 10.01 tbbt-tcc-8.jpg|Alfred is proud of his son. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-1.jpg|Penny coming down the aisle. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-2.jpg|Bernadette marrying them again. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-3.jpg|Beverly isn't going to attend because Alfred humiliated her. Redo24.png|Tension in apartment 4A. Redo47.png|The wedding venue. Redo50.png|Amy starts to play. Redo78.png|I need to say something to someone pretty special. Redo80.png|I have always considered you my family. Redo83.png|I don’t always show it, but you are of great importance to me. Both of you. Redo84.png|I now pronounce you husband and wife. Redo87.png|Heading to the airport. Redo88.png|Heading to the airport. Redo93.png|He reminds me of that turkey we had who drowned looking up at the rain. Redo94.png|Embracing. Redo95.png|And the weird other husband that came with the apartment. Redo96.png|Weird group hug. Redo97.png|Weird group hug. 10.03 tdt-6.jpg|Sheldon has a hangover. 10.03 tdt-11.jpg|You don't have an addiction! 10.03 tdt-12.jpg|I'm not smart enough. 10.03 tdt-17.jpg|Sheldon is heading home. 10.03 tdt-18.jpg|Sounds like a party. 10.04 tce-11.jpg|Getting Sheldon to move out. 10.04 tce-18.jpg|The three thinking about the roommate changes. 10.04 tce-19.jpg|Shamy is ready to move in together. Mil44.png|Excited about the retinal recognition door lock. Mil45.png|Playing with the retinal scanner. Mil40.png|The guys exploring their new lab. Mil12.png|Howard wants to talk to his lawyer cousin. Mil13.png|Talking to Howard's cousin. Mil14.png|After talking to Howard's cousin. Mil15.png|After talking to Howard's cousin. Flash61.png|Breaking the news about their deadline. Flash53.png|Leonard comforting Sheldon. Flash30.png|Working on miniaturization. Flash10.png|Fixing their men breakfast. Flash8.png|Rare breakfast together. Flash4.png|Working on the mini-gyro. 10.04 tce-11.jpg|Getting Sheldon to move out. 10.04 tce-18.jpg|The three thinking about the roommate changes. 10.04 tce-19.jpg|Shamy is ready to move in together. Hab4.png|Convincing Sheldon to move out. Hab7.png|Discussing relocation. Hab16.png|Here's YOUR apartment key. tub9.png|Leonard's advice. tub54.png|Jumping out of Sheldon's spot. tub66.png|Did I really need to be here for this? 10.06 thefetalck-24.jpg|Opening the champagne. 10.06 thefetalck-26.jpg|Making the drinks. 10.06 thefetalck-28.jpg|Sheldon opening the champagne. 10.06 thefetalck-1.jpg|Mimosa toast. 10.06 thefetalck-2.jpg|Explaining the exit speed of a champagne cork. 10.06 thefetalck-3.jpg|Stuart doesn't like being part of a test brunch. 10.06 thefetalck-4.jpg|To Stuart. 10.06 thefetalck-5.jpg|A toast to their friend Stuart. 10.07 tve-3.jpg|First episode of FWF in Shamy's new apartment. 10.07 tve-6.jpg|The FWF set. 10.07 tve-8.jpg|Learning that Amy is lying to him. K46.png|Here's the mimosas. K42.png|Sheldon introducing his guests. K41.png|Fifteen minutes can save you fifteen percent or more on car insurance. K29.png|Shamy brunch. K15.png|A toast to Stuart. K12.png|I propose a toast. K2.png|Amy putting things away. 10.08 tbbi-12.jpg|Pictures of Sheldon and Amy's creation. V8.png|Cleaning up after the broadcast. V15.png|Learning that Amy is lying to him. V21.png|Hi. Food’s here. V41.png|Why did you tell Howard? V43.png|I’m sorry I lied about my apartment. V49.png|Whatever! V51.png|BUT, YOU WON'T BE LIVING HERE! V74.png|Sheldon trying to decide about Amy. Geo1.jpg|Bert is getting congratulations for his new grant. Geo2.jpg|Watching Bert being congratulated. Geo12.jpg|Dis Leonard like it when Penny cut her hair? Geo13.jpg|Discussing jealousy. Geo14.jpg|Discussing jealousy. Geo15.jpg|Others didn't like Penny's haircut. Geo16.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon. Geo18.jpg|Owww! Geo19.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon's injured feet. Geo20.jpg|Talking to Stephen Hawking. GL53.png|The guys talking to Hawking. GL41.png|Who else didn't like that I cut my hair? GL23.png|Dropped the rock on his foot. GL7.png|Penny heard Bert on the radio. GL3.png|The guys talking to Bert about his grant. HW4.jpg|He's going to want everything. HW6.jpg|We're returning this to you. HW7.jpg|Amy's gift to Penny. HW8.jpg|Sheldon you crossed the line. HW10.jpg|The Hofstadters have a room mate. HW11.jpg|Discussing their feelings about Sheldon leaving. HW13.jpg|Penny trying to give the painting away. HW29.jpg|Delivering her painting. HW33.jpg|This belongs here. CL14.png|Cleaning out the closet. CL42.png|Like people still deliver newspapers. CL56.png|Talking about their feelings. CT10.JPG|Looking for Halley! CT6.jpg|We're having a baby. CT6.jpg|The gang waiting for the baby. bn26.png|Heading to the hospital. bn27.png|Sheldon went back for his bubble gum cigar. bn33.png|Babe, they want to go have sex. bn36.png|What to do now that we're up? bn80.png|The gang heading for the baby's birth. bn82.png|Heading to the hospital. bn89.png|The guys waiting for the birth of their baby. bn102.png|Stuart and Amy returning. bn104.png|You have a dog. bn105.png|I got extra M&M's. bn107.png|The baby is here. bn111.png|I can't wait for her to meet her aunts and uncles... bn114.png|Looking for Halley Wolowitz. bn119.png|Halley cries like Mrs. W. AmyTex.jpg|Amy is visiting despite Sheldon's warning to avoid East Texas. Hol.jpg|Don't you know what day it is? Hol3.jpg|Praying over their sloppy Joes. Hol4.jpg|Sheldon trying to be the un-socialized eccentric my mother always thought he was. Hol10.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want to touch the baby. Hol12.jpg|Telling their stories. Hol13.jpg|What the couples did over Christmas. Hol17.jpg|Things are better now. Hol22.jpg|Shamy is back from Texas. Hol23.jpg|Shamy is back from their trip. Hll4.png|You still have mistletoe up. Hll5.png|Amy thinking about her special juice. Hll13.png|This is all on you. Hll32.png|Getting his ear pierced. Hll33.png|Removing the earring. Hll34.png|Applying alcohol. Hll35.png|The gang together after Christmas. Hll50.png|Ending Hofstadter story. Hll59.png|Stuart's voice puts them to sleep. Hll60.png|They were just kidding. Hll61.png|Leaving without Halley. TRR11.jpg TRR17.jpg Sick5.jpg|Learning Sheldon's "Soft Kitty" song. Sick9.jpg|Swab my throat! Sick6.jpg|Sheldon wants soup! Sick3.jpg|Injured Leonard and sick Sheldon. Sick2.jpg|After Sheldon hears about Penny's exposure to her sick family. Sick1.jpg|You should go home, sweetie. Bbt 111 adam ho.jpg|Penny taking care of Sheldon. Soki7.jpg|The guys at the Planet of the Apes marathon. Soki5.jpg|Penny catches Leonard who is crawling on the floor. Soki6.jpg|Raj and Howard helping Leonard navigate remotely. Soki4.jpg|Howard sound asleep. Soki3.jpg|Sheldon sick in bed. Soki2.jpg|The Planet of the Apes marathon. Soki1.jpg|Rubbing Vicks on Sheldon just like his mother did. Penny Arrives Home.jpg|Penny arrives home vanity 200.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #200.Sick5.jpg|Learning Sheldon's "Soft Kitty" song. Sick9.jpg|Swab my throat! Sick6.jpg|Sheldon wants soup! Sick3.jpg|Injured Leonard and sick Sheldon. Sick2.jpg|After Sheldon hears about Penny's exposure to her sick family. Sick1.jpg|You should go home, sweetie. Bbt 111 adam ho.jpg|Penny taking care of Sheldon. Soki7.jpg|The guys at the Planet of the Apes marathon. Soki5.jpg|Penny catches Leonard who is crawling on the floor. Soki6.jpg|Raj and Howard helping Leonard navigate remotely. Soki4.jpg|Howard sound asleep. Soki3.jpg|Sheldon sick in bed. Soki2.jpg|The Planet of the Apes marathon. Soki1.jpg|Rubbing Vicks on Sheldon just like his mother did. Penny Arrives Home.jpg|Penny arrives home vanity 200.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #200.Sick5.jpg|Learning Sheldon's "Soft Kitty" song. Sick9.jpg|Swab my throat! Sick6.jpg|Sheldon wants soup! Sick3.jpg|Injured Leonard and sick Sheldon. Sick2.jpg|After Sheldon hears about Penny's exposure to her sick family. Sick1.jpg|You should go home, sweetie. Bbt 111 adam ho.jpg|Penny taking care of Sheldon. Soki7.jpg|The guys at the Planet of the Apes marathon. Soki5.jpg|Penny catches Leonard who is crawling on the floor. Soki6.jpg|Raj and Howard helping Leonard navigate remotely. Soki4.jpg|Howard sound asleep. Soki3.jpg|Sheldon sick in bed. Soki2.jpg|The Planet of the Apes marathon. Soki1.jpg|Rubbing Vicks on Sheldon just like his mother did. Penny Arrives Home.jpg|Penny arrives home vanity 200.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #200. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Images Category:Photos Category:Photo Gallery Category:Articles With Photos Category:Sheldon Category:Trivial